Absorbent articles having dot-like compressed sections formed by heat embossing treatment, in which the front side material alone is compressed, are known in the prior art (PTL 1, for example). In the dot-like compressed sections of the absorbent article, the nonwoven fabric of the front side material is formed as a film. The surface material film covers the side walls of the hole interiors, preventing the pulp fibers or super-absorbent polymer (SAP) composing the absorbent body from escaping from the dot-like compressed sections.